Van and the Demon slayers
by The Grunty that goes Beep
Summary: Alright people chapter 5 is finaly up rnPlease R
1. Meet Fiona the Demon slayer

A/N HI PEOPLES! What is up? This is my first story so far. As You know this is my first A/U or alternate universe so yeaaa . . . any ways hope you like this story I went back and redid the spelling. So I hope you can read this one. And Please since this is my First Fic Please don't kill me! Although you may beet me over the head with wet vegetables (Fiona's outfit is like Sango's form Inu Yasha)

Disclaimer by Moshi Want Cookie: Does The Grunty That Goes Beep look Japanese? Pokes her blonde hair. Does T.G.T.G.B. look like a high-executive manager of an anime corporation? Dusts off her sweater and jeans... before getting slapped. No. I dun thinken so. Runs off like a headless chicken.

Chapter 1) Meet Fiona the Demon slayer

A young girl walked along the old path as the sun shone off of her. She had long blonde hair and wore black protective armor and smaller red pieces of armor carved out of some ancient demon bones tied around her with a matching red sash. She had strapped two sabers to her back, giving her the nick name of Saber even though her real name was Fiona. She sighed heavily and looked at the setting sun. She had just finished exterminating a giant sea serpent, and was walking back to the fort where she lived. 'The sea,' she thought to herself, 'that's where I would be right now if they weren't dead.' "No I promised my self I would bring that up again." She said to her self. She walked along the road for a while longer this road held many memories for her. It was on this path that she had survived. And that she had practically lived on. She sighed closed her eyes. And thought about the memories of the past. At first Fiona thought it was just the wind rustling the leaves on the ground. So, Fiona payed no attention to the sound. There was a crumbling sound as the earth gave way underneath her. Fiona screamed as she fell trees and earth rushed past her as she fell. The next thing she knew was the hard earth smashing against her back and blackness.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" she said as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Hey, I thought that was you."

The voice was unfamiliar to Fiona, and it startled her. The face was heightened her suspicion, the face of a young man, with short, spiky brown hair. Fiona drew out a hidden dagger and held it ready to use. "Who are you?" she demanded. The young man fell back as if taken back by the welcome he was just given.

"Yo, slow down there. I'm a friend. The name is Van, and sorry if I scared you."

Fiona tried to move her leg but gasped and winced in pain.

"Hey, go easy on your leg. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore." Van informed her as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Van huh, he looks like a really nice guy although looks can be deceiving.' She thought to her self.

"So your Van eh? That's an odd name. By the way. What are you doing hear? Don't you know that this is Demon slayer land?"

"I am a traveler I heard the hill crumble so I came to see what happened. then I found you trapped under a tree. I couldn't leave you there so I helped you out. And no I didn't know that this was Demon slayer land." Fiona stared at him she couldn't believe that he had saved her.

" Thanks a lot For saving me..." She replied in a calmer tone. "Story about earlier...Where are my manners sorry the name is Fiona or Fi or Saber what ever you want to call me."

"Okay then Fi. What were you doing out in the woods this time of night?"

"I Was heading back to my fort From exterminating a demon"

"Fort?"

"Yea there is a Demon Slayer fort up north of here , Of course no one knows where the exact location is. We keep it hidden so that Demons and such can't find us."

"Clever, so who do you live with up there?

"I live up there with my friends."

Van interrupted "What about your parents."

"They're dead..."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know..."

"Its not your fault... Anyway in thanks I'll take to my fort you can stay there for awhile." Van turned white. Staying at a demon slayer village could mean death for him.

"Sure, sounds great." he said. He didn't want to give his position off so soon. Van looked up into the sky there was a full moon hanging in the sky like a freshly minted coin. 'Damn, looks like I'll have to drop the girl and head out of here,' he thought "Hey its getting late we should get to bed soon." he said, still looking at the moon.

"Yea I guess you are right." replied Fiona.

"Here," said Van as he through her a blanket "you can use that."

"Thanks," she replied as she started to fall asleep. 'Well it looks as if I have made a new friend. Even though there is some thing strange about him, it is almost like he is a demon of some sort... no he couldn't be...' She thought to her self as she took one last look at her surroundings and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

'Excellent, this will give me a good chance to get out of here without getting my self killed,' thought Van as he slid off for the woods.

'Why? Why in hell did I have to save a demon slayer?' Van thought to him self as he ran through the forest. 'Well I guess I cant do anything about it right now. I'll just have to be careful around her.

A/N Ihope you like this story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY Grunty that goes beep starts to cry... Then goes on a rampage beating Moshi want cookie over the head repeatedly moshi want cookie screames in pian while the Grunty that goes beep laughes her head off


	2. A New Friendship

Disclaimer: Attempts to stare down the lawyers in order to own Zoids. Fails. Shrieks. Hops into Sesshomaru's arms who promptly drops her on her butt. - Moshi Want Cookie

Chapter 2) A new friendship

The Next Morning

Fiona woke up to the sun coming down through her shut eyelids. She got up and tried to stand on her broken leg. 'Wow,' she thought, 'Van really knows what he is doing with medicine and stuff. My leg feels brand new! By the way where is he?' Fiona heard a crash through the trees, and she instantly became alert there was another crash and Van fell and stumbled out of the woods. Looking rather beet up. Van are you okay"she asked as she limped over. Van got up he had a couple of scratches on him but other than that he seamed okay. "Oh, hey Fiona." He said rather casually. "Are you feeling better this morning"

"Yea... by the way where were you"

"Out getting some more supplies. I filled up your canteen up with some fresh water. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." She replied as she took back her flask.

"Well lets break camp."

"Aye, might as well."

"So what is this Demon Exterminator Fort like any way" Asked Van.

"It's a really nice place we all live high in the Mountain. Every morning you can go out and see the sun rise between the hills. and when it rises you can see the sun coming through the leaves. And it almost makes it look like there are emeralds lying on the ground."

"Wow" said Van "it sounds really cool."

"Yeah, it really is."

"So what are the mountains like anyway"

"What do you mean"what are the mountains like""

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have never been in the mountains. I have always lived on the shore near the sea."

"Really? I've only been to the sea once. I thought it was an awesome place. But I think I prefer the mountains better because they have less demons."

They packed up the rest of there belongings and headed off.

"So what happened to your parents" asked Van later that morning.

"They were killed by a demon." Said Fiona.

"Oh, sorry..." replied Van

"Don't be. There is nothing you or anyone else in the world can do to bring them back." She said, a tone of bitterness in her voice. They walked along in a piercing silence for a few moments, Van seeing the faint sadness in her eyes.

'It must hurt having her parents dead,' thought Van.

"It was thirteen years ago" Fiona began "we were going to the Demon Slayer Fort and had stopped at the beach for a day. It was sunny day just like today and we were supposed to meet Moonbay and Irvine, two other demon slayers, but we had set up camp just before sunset. We had just finished dinner when it happened... A huge Demon came out of no where. My father yelled at my mother to get her and myself out of the demon's way but it was too late for my mother. The demon slammed its claws in to my mother's back... she was dead before she knew what happened. My father went the same way and he managed to rip a gash in the Demons arm but he was also killed by the demon. I ran for it but I was the lucky one. The demon slashed me in the back, so that I was seriously wounded. I fell unconscious for the rest of the night. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I saw Moonbay and Irvine standing over me. They told me what had happened and also told me that my parents were dead and that they had buried them at the Fort. I sat there, at the fort, all winter and all spring. There were a lot of times where I thought I would die but there was some inner flame keeping me alive. When I was strong enough, I promised to avenge my parents. I became a demon slayer so that one day I could go and find that demon and kill it so that I could avenge my family. However, I have never found it. But even though I have never found the demon that killed my family, I am always hoping that by traveling I can find that demon and hunt it down for my family. And so that's the story about what happened to me all those years ago..." She finished as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Van looked at Fiona as she told her story, rubbing his arm where an old scar that he had gotten thirteen years ago still lingered.

"Fi... I.. I'm.."

"What, Van" Fiona looked at Van, wondering what was going on

Van sighed "I...I was... I'm s... just forget it."

Fiona looked at Van wondering what Van was going to say. 'Maybe he will tell me later.' she thought to herself.

"Thanks Van."

"For what"

"Thanks for listening to my story. That really means a lot to me." She said with tears still streaming down her face.

Van smiled. "You are welcome, Foina ." he said quietly as he looked up at the sky dark grey clouds blocked out the sky and some ware in the distance thunder called out a warning. "Looks like it's going to rain."

Fiona also looked up. "I hope not a storm out hear could be deadly."

"Really ?"

Fiona nodded "The rivers often overflow, and thunder blasts down trees and starts fires."

Van looked rather startled. "Well It looks like we should find some shelter."

"There a quite a few caves around here we could stay there."

"Okay then lets go find some shelter."Van said with a triumphant smile ( A/N T.G.T.G.B Which made him look really stupid.)

"You don't have to go look, Van there is a cave right there"

"Oh... I knew that I...Uh...I was just testing to uh see if you were still alive or not..."

Fiona laughed under her breath. "Well let's check it out." They were within two feet of the cave when they herd a deep rumbling growl.

"Uh Fi that wasn't you now...was it? Because I know that wasn't me." Fiona shook her head and they both looked around to see a huge bear demon charging at them. With It's teeth and claws bared looking ready to start a fight.

Sorry this chapter is so short I have BIG writers block so if you could give me some Ideas that would be really great any way thanks for reading my story and PLEASE

REVIEW Let me know how you like this story thank you.  
25/1/05 - Moshi Want Cookie says: I AM NOW THE GRUNTY THAT GOES BEEP'S OFFICIAL EDITOR! MUWA! MUWA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. My stupid AN and Chapter 3 Time for a li...

A/N Hello People... Sighs and rubs head - I hope you are all doing better than me if you want to know why I will tell you my friends The Stupid Turkwheeee, Gip(pig backwards) Dreaming about Love... >D DreamingAboutLove and Gip Yell across to shut up. To the Grunty that goes Beep and The Stupid Turkwheeee. We, that is, the Stupid Turkwheeee and The Grunty that Goes Beep, turn and **_GLARE _**(Evilwheee, of course, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!...HA...)And then, out of nowhere, The Grunty that goes Beep draws Tojikin LORD SESSHOMARU SAMA! (it's **_shiny _**o ooooooOOOOH...ORO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(**_GASP DESPERATELY FOR AIR_** CHOKE GASP WHEEEEEZEEEEEEE)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...and then...(dramatic tension building up.. oh the drama...drama...(ummmm..) DRAMA... HAHAHAHA! anyway The Grunty that goes Beep draws the sword and then pulls this kung-fu swords dudes stuff, and then says "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP... let's go have kiwi pudding with chocolate nuts and mm's...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And then we're all like," DUDE! Sweet..." Then we run like headless turkeys to the cake. THE END... by the way, this was written by The Stupid Turkwheeeee, thank you very much...BYE-BYE! Ideas provided by T.G.T.G.B. All Rights Reserved... NOT:)

Dissclamer No The Grunty that goes beep will never ever own zoids Sob Sob

Chapter #3 Time for a little Demon Slaying!

The Demon bear charged at Fiona first snarling and showing it's three inch teeth. 'Damn.' thought Van to him self I can't Protect Fiona and stay in this form it looks like I'll just have to...' But before he could think of anything else Fiona withdrew her sabers and took up a fighting stance. "Fiona what are you doing! You wont stand a chance with a broken leg!"

"Really...And what makes you say that?" She asked in an pissed off tone.

"Um..."

Fiona sighed "Just stand back and leave this to me." She could see the bears blood red eyes. against the white back ground. The bear made the first attack as it raised one of it's large frontpaws and slammed it down aiming for Fiona's arm. However Fiona countered it by rasing one of her blades edge side up. and slashing the bear on the backside of it's foot. The bear howled in pain and backed off licking off the back of it's paw. Van watched Fiona in am amazement. He had really under estimated her. until the bear stood up on it's hind legs and stood it's ground

"What is it doing ?"Van asked Fiona quietly. However Fiona did not reply instead she took up another fighting stance and charged the bear with both blades held over her head. then Van saw it what the bear was doing . 'No it wants Fiona to attack...' "FIONA! DON"T ATTACK IT!"He yelled at the top of his lungs. but it was to late. Fiona had already made her attack. The bear saw it's chance it sidestepped Fiona and slammed it's claws into her stomach. Fiona gasped for air as her eyes started to get blurry however she noticed that the Demon had made one Final misstake. It had left the space by it's heart unprotected! moving as fast as she could she moved in and stabbed the bear right in it's heart. the bears eyes clouded over and it fell over...dead "Well that went better than I expected it to..."Said Fiona as she collapsed un conscious. Van ran over to her and took Fiona's pulse to see if she was still alive. He sighed, she was still alive so he picked her up and carried her up to the cave. And laid her in the entrance of the cave. Then he went to retrieve Fiona's sword. As he removed the blade he glared at the dead demon. Then walked back to the cave. As he entered the cave he found it to be quite large with a good amount of dry fire wood, Left over from some previous camper. Van carried Fiona laid her down on next to the cave wall. Then stacked up some wood to start a fire. "I hope that she will be okay." he muttered as he struck a mach and started a fire. For a few minutes there was no sound except for the rain spattering on the ground, and the sound of thunder in the background. Van was extremely relived when he saw Fiona come to. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yea just a little dizzy."

"You sure?"

"Yea...My head just hurts a lot."

"Well I'm happy that you are still alive anyways."

"Ha. You think I'd die after that?"

"Uh...no?"He said stupidly. Fiona laughed then Van's stomach gave a small growl. Which caused them to laugh even harder. when they got over there laughter Van broke out some ham and cheese (A/N ALL HAIL THE POWER OF CHEESE) Then tossed it to Fiona.

"Thanks Van..."

"Hey no problem" he said through a mouthful of ham and cheese.

'Ohhh nice...'thought Fiona 'like I really wanted to know what his chewed up food looked like' "Well it looks like the rain isn't going to stop for awhile. I guess we should get some sleep..."She said changing the subject.

"Uhh oh yea..." muttered Van through another large mouthful of cheese. as he watched Fiona pull out a blanket and wrapped around her self.

"Well see you in the morning..." She yawned. As She quickly fell asleep with the sound of the rain pounding in her ears. Van watched the Rain as thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Then he looked back at Fiona with eire yellow slitted eyes.

A/N Sorry the A/N at the beginning took upmost of my story. I Have personally taken care of the morons Please RR Thanks


	4. A Day in the Rain

Chapter 4) A day in the Rain

A/N thanks for the great reviews **Fiona angle **and **cyberdemon **So far I have...drum roll please a total of **5 **reviews ! Form both of you! Thank you so much. now I Know that you want Van to tell Fiona his (Secret) But it not going to happen to soon I mean you don't want me to kill Van now do you?...No I didn't think so. Well anyway enjoy the next chapter !BTW please PLEASE **_PLEASE REWEW_** **AND MXC ROCKS !**

Dissclamer The Grunty that goes Beep runs into the board room where the people who own Zoids are having a meeting and demands that they hand over Zoids. The people look at The Grunty that goes Beep like she is psycho and call in security. Security throws The Grunty that goes Beep out a window who lands right into Sesshomaru arms. Who again drops her on her butt The Grunty that goes Beep.

Chapter 4 ) A day in the Rain

Foina woke up the next morning to a loud roll of thunder. She sat up and looked around rather startled. she looked around to see Van looking out into the distance. 'I wonder what he is thinking about...' She thought to her self. As she unwrapped her self from her blanket, and shuddered from the cold. 'Damn, I forgot how cold these caves get after the rain.' Fiona ignored the cold though and started folding her blanket when Van turned around and saw her. He looked at her for a moment then got up and walked over to help Fiona with her blanket

"Morning."He said as he picked up the opposite ends. Fiona looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning to you too Van...Oh, how hard has it been raining?

"I has been about the same since you fell asleep last night. However it started raining harder since midnight."

"You were up at midnight?"

"No I am a really light sleeper and the rain just woke me up."He said with a smile.

"hum, Well like I said I just hope it doesn't. rain to much..." She muttered under her breath

"Do you think should we travel to day or not?"

"Well I am debating on it. Every thing is really slick and muddy and since we are on a ridge..."

"Oh, I see."

"Well there might be a chance if the rain lets up..." Fiona stopped her sentence and looked down. to see Van's hands over hers and blushed. Van looked at her and also looked down. And his eyes widened and he quickly took his hands off of hers. Then looked away as She finished folding her blanket. Silence pierced the air with only the rain to keep them company. A few minutes passed when Van finally broke the silence.

"Um...so do you want some thing for breakfast?"

"Er...Nothing in particular...um what ever you want. I am going to get dressed." She said quietly as she got her close out of her haversack. And walked back into one of the back caves

"Okay." muttered Van as he got out some supplies and started to cook.

Fiona walked back to one of the many catacomb caves and found a cave separate from the rest. Well it was as good as any other. So she started to get dressed. Fiona's mind went back to that morning what had Van been thinking of ? 'Could it have been about yesterday?' she thought taking off her shirt and putting on a black one with short sleeves and looking at the four long scars embedded deeply in her arm. Fiona looked at her arm thinking about her parents, and holding back the tears that threatened to fall. she stayed like that until she heard Van calling her.

"Yo! Fiona Breakfast is ready!"Van yelled from the front of the cave.

"Okay be there in a minute!" She yelled back. Fiona tied up her hair with a red ribbon and put on a pair of jeans then ran out to the entrance. Van heard Fiona coming and turned around finally I thought you were never coming. he said grabbing some pancakes and a plate then handing it to Fiona. "Here you go."

Fiona gratefully took the plate realizing that she hadn't eaten in one and a half days.

"So are you feeling alright?"

"Yea I Can't thank you enough, for fixing my leg...Hey you're not that bad of a cook." She said testing one of the pancakes.

"Thanks."

"Oh, by the way I think there is a way out of this cave that can get us up to the mountain peek."

"Really!"

"Yea some of the caves link to different parts of the mountains so if we find out some other way we can make it up to the fort in a week and a half."

"Okay... but how are we going to get on the right path?"

"Well that is a good question. Because I don't really know... If we take the main cave that will most likely take us to the top."

"Oh... Well it looks like we will have to leave it up to luck."

They finished breakfast and headed off to find out were the caves led Fiona managed to find the main cave. They had both decided to take the main path. They traveled for an hour and a half. Until Van couldn't stand it anymore

"How much longer is this going to take?" Fiona stopped and felt the rocks surrounding them.

"Not much further about another five minutes and we should be by the exit."

"Finally. I was hoping it would be soon my feet feel like they are going to fall off." Fiona laughed silently and kept walking. With the complaints of Van running through her ears

A few minutes later ;

"Stupid Cold, Stupid rain, he beach is way more better than this..." Muttered Van violently under his breath.

"Hey Van..."

"And having to walk all of this way..."

"VAN!"

"huh...oh what?"

"Where hear..."She said looking up and pointing to a hole above them where rain was still falling.

"How do you suppose we are going to climb up there?"

"Like this." She took out a three pronged hook (A/N if any one knows what those things are called please tell me.) And started spinning it around and around until she released it so that it went flying over there heads and through the hole were it lached on to a boulder.

"Oh...okay so who is going first?" Van asked hesitant

"Well that is easy." Fiona said with a smile. "you."

"Me! Why me?"

"Because your leg isn't broken."

"Dammit, Well how do you climb one of these things anyway."

"Have you ever climbed a ships rigging?"

"Yes..."

"Well it's just like that. Except that there is only one rope."

Van looked at the rope then at Fiona "Now you are positive about this right?" Fiona nodded "All right muttered Van as he grabbed hold of the rope and started to climb. Fiona had been right this was just like ships rigging exept that it was only one rope. Van hadint been climbing for long when he felt the rain getting stronger and realised that he was at the top. "Hey Fiona i'm at the top what do you want me to do?"

"I can't climb so do you think that you can pull me up?"

"Yea are you ready?"

"Yea"

"Okay then just hold on tight." As Van pulled Fiona up he looked around there were mank parts were the ground had been struck by lightning. 'So this is where the lightning struck last night.' He looked back down and saw that Fiona could get out so he took her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks Van."

"Hey...no problem . But we should really got out of hear." He noted at the ground and also the fact that they were right on the edge of a platuo. Fiona started to coil the rope the iorn three pronged hookslid across the ground.

"Ugh...I hate it when it rains like this." The hook now slid by Vans foot. And a huge crack of lightning attrackted to the steel hit. There was a blinding flash of light for a brefe second and then it was over "Van are you okay?" She yelled. However Van didn't hear her. The only thing that he heard was a piercing note that was driving him insane. Van fought to gain control of him self but it woulden't stop. Vans eyes turned there erie yelow. And that is when he lost it. Not knowing this Fiona knelt down and tryed to help Van up. But Van had a diffrent approach as she knelt by him he took out a dagger and slashed her wrist with it. Then backed up on the edge of the ridge. Time had eroded most of the edges. And hadmade them week. So that most anything could take a piece of it down. Even an clap of thunder. ( A/N In other words the place that Van was standing colapsed) Van fell not knowing what would happen or what he had done to Fiona...

A/N My First Cliffhanger Yeaaaaaaa!. Well there you go people. I hope you like I. this took me forever to type and write so be happy. I don't really know what will happen in the next chapter but it might have a little VanFiona... Anyway RR.


	5. reunion

AN The-eth Gruntyeth Thateth Goeths Beepeth sayeth unto ye readereths:)

Sorry I haven't up dated in forever... I have been really busy with school work and my new dog. Plus I am really sick. And have been watching my zoids and Inu Yasha DVD's over and over again...Well since I have nothing better to do than to lie around and **die** all day...hear is the fifth chapter.

Disclaimer: no I still don't own zoids so what ever! Get off my case or I will say MOOOOOOOOOoO...And don't send the people in little white strait jackets NOOOOO! The Grunty that goes beep...

Moshi want Cookie Editor's Disclaimer: MOO! I'm a monkey that's wearing human skin! Aren't I cute? Anyway, no, Grunty does not own Zoids, nor will she ever own Zoids. It's just a dream...o.O;;

Chapter 5) Reunion

Van lay on the forest floor with warm rain falling on his exhausted body. He did not know what was going on. The only thing that he knew was extreme pain in his ribs and his back. He went back over the thoughts in his head until he came to when he slashed Fiona and fell of the ridge. Van's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. He looked at the dagger that was still clenched tightly in his hand. It was covered in blood and as Van looked at it he saw his reflection in the blade. Demonic yellow eyes gazed back at him. He panicked and dropped the blade, as though afraid to touch it. He shuddered and looked at the sky. The rain had become a drizzle, thunder and lightning less abundant. Van stood up a little shakily at first but he managed to get a hold of himself. He stood there trying to find out were he fell form. Luckily for him, a stray flash of lightening lit up the cliffs. 'Great,' he thought to him self 'Now I can get to Fiona...'

Van started running until he herd a crash in the bushes. Van paused and listened to another crash in the bushes. He grabbed a second dagger from his belt and held it ready just incase of danger and walked over to the sound was coming from. He punched swiftly towards the source of the sound, hands clamping around something...fuzzy? Raising his arm up, he became face to face with a small fox demon. (Editor Note: The Fox Demon Grunty speaks of looks like Shippou from Inu-Yasha.) Van stared at the little creature, his emotions switching directly from bafflement to amusement as he burst into laughter. He lowered his arm and released the little creature, turning and walking away with a wave of his hand. The Fox Demon, apparantly disgruntled from the treatment he received, yelled at the man.

"Hey, wait! You can't treat me like that!"

"Look, I just did kid. Now do you want to get out of my way?"replied Van.

"Not until you apologize! I'll.. I'll follow you if you don't!" the small creature cried out.

"Fine, you can follow me as long as you want. But I'm not going to apologize to you."

"Why not!"

"Because... Now shut up and leave me alone okay."

"No!" the little kitsune cried, stomping his foot and following the tall man.

They walked in silence, the Fox Demon unknowing of the destination, but Van determined to find Fiona.

Fiona looked over the edge where she sat, wrapping her arm and wondering what had made Van do that. She knew that Van wouldn't have been able to survive a fall like that. 'Well, I should at least pay him some last respects...' she thought to herself, tying a small rope to a nearby boulder and climbing carefully down. She sighed to herself, despising every moment she was forced to climb down the steep cliff in the drizzling rain. She continued climbing, stopping only when she heard voices from the forest.

"I told you to stop following me and leave me alone!"

"No! Not until you apologize to me!"

"Forget it!"

'Van?' Fiona thought to her self. 'No he couldn't have survived a fall like that...or could he?' The question lingered in her mind, causing her to climb down to see for herself.

She climbed down another third of the way then paused when she saw movement in the forest. She held her breath but did not expect to see Van followed by the fox demon run out of the forest.

"Van!" yelled Fiona.

Van glanced up, brown eyes hidden by black hair.

"Fiona! You're alive!" He cried out, rushing toward her. The Fox Demon stood there, watching blankly with a confused look on his face.

"Um... do you know her?" he inquired of Van.

"Well, of course I know her if I didn't then I probably wouldn't be talking to her now would I?" He muttered to the fox.

Fiona didn't know what happened next, (AN and neither do I...) but for some reason or another she found her self falling off of the ridge. Van saw Fiona falling and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, so far." She said quietly. Fiona looked down and realized that Van still had her in his arms. "Ahh.. Van?" she said, her face filling with a crimson color. "Could you... mmm... please put me down?"

"Oh..." realizing he _did_ have Fiona in his arms as well, Van's own cheeks filled with a pink color. "Sorry." he said as he set Fiona down gently. (An MWAHAHAHAHA! Evil laugh...I don't know why I just did that but please continue... D)

"Um, so who were you talking to?" She asked when the awkward moment was done.

"He was talking to me..."

Fiona looked down to see the fox demon siting on her foot. Fiona smiled and picked the demon up."And who do we have hear?" she asked. the Fox smiled and answered

"My Name is Tagg. And I'm an orphan."

"Well Tagg would you like to go along with us?"

"Sure but were are you going?"

"Were headed to the demon slayer fort..." Fiona recognized the scared look on Tagg's face

"don't worry" she said "there are some demons that live at the fort. Like my two tail cat..."

"Wow you have a two tail?" Tagg asked in a shocked voice. Fiona nodded.

"Then count me in!" He said hugging Fiona around the neck and sitting on the knapsack that she had.

"Great now we have three in our group!" Fiona said cheerfully

"Whoop te dooo." Muttered Van as he waved his finger in the air (AN No it is not the birdie...okay...)

Later that day

"What is your problem Van?" Fiona asked

"Nothing okay...It...It's just why does_he_have to come with us!" He yelled pointing at Tagg.

"Because he is an orphan and has no place to go...So can you lighten up a little bit please?"She pleaded Van muttered something evil that Fiona couldn't understand however she turned around and asked politely "What was that last remark?"

"Nothing..."

"Do you have issues Van?" asked Tagg out of nowhere.

"Hey Tagg you know your village called and they want there idiot back."

"Fiona he is being mean to me."Tagg wined

"Van stop it or you will be looking out of a black eye for a few months."

a few minutes later

"Wow Van went quiet..."Tagg said.

"Indeed..."Fiona looked at the sun setting behind the mountains. "Hey Van do you want to travel a bit longer or do you want to stop and set up camp?" She asked.

Van walked up to Fiona so that he was by her side and replied "I think we should set up camp before it gets to late..."

"Okay then. Lets go find a camping spot."She smiled and ran off of the road and into the forest. Van also smiled and followed.

"Hey Fiona have you been hear before?" Van asked after walking for five minutes.

"Yea lots of times. In fact there should be a nice camping spot right around hear..." She said pulling back a few gigantic reeds and showing them one of the nicest spots in the forest. It was surrounded by trees and that was located close to the river and had a large rocky outcrop. Fiona smiled to her self she loved coming to this spot. She looked at the expression at her friends.

"Wow Fiona...This place is amazing!" Gasped Van

"Yea..."Agreed Tagg

"Well come on then." she called to them "lets get set up!"

They spent a half an hour getting set up. Van had come back with a large amount of dry firewood that he had found under the out crop. And Fiona had started to cook dinner. Van and Tagg sat behind Fiona waiting for her to talk to one of them every thing was quiet until Tagg stuck out his tung at Van.

Van Looked at Tagg and then punched Tagg over the head. However It was the wrong thing to do at the wrong time. "Van! I told you to be nice to Tagg."

"Sorry..." He muttered under his breath.

"Well come on diner is ready."

They came over and sat by Fiona. "So what do we have hear?"

"Fish." She said.

"YEA!"Yelled Tagg munching on his piece.

"Well it looks like we have found one way to shut him up..."

Fiona nodded her head and started eating as well.

They were about Half way through dinned when Fiona saw a pair of yellow eyes pierce the night sky. Fiona wanted to tell Van that there was something in the back ground but she found out that she couldn't do any thing. Fiona continued to watch the eyes. Some how they were drawing her in.

Fiona's Mind

Fiona found her self at her fort but there was no one there. She wandered around looking around for some one but no one showed up. "Maybe they are all outside..." she thought.

Fiona walked to the main hall of the loge. She stopped she could smell smoke and...blood. Fiona started to panic. And ran outside she couldn't believe what she saw. Every one was lying on the ground in pools of blood. Fiona gasped and fell on the ground She couldn't move. For a few minutes there was silence all over the fort with only the snap and crack of the Fire. And then Fiona herd something from behind her. she turned and sat shock still. There in the back ground with hands covered in blood was...Van. "Van"She sobbed why did you do this?" Van just looked at her and started laughing. Fiona stood up. ' Van...'

Van looked at her still laughing. then cracking one of this blood covered hands he ran at Fiona and then slammed his hand through her heart. Fiona felt blood come up to her mouth She finally fell back dead with Vans Evil laughter ringing in her ears.

End of dramatic moment...

Van could see that some thing was wrong with Fiona. Her eyes had clouded over. and she hadn't moved or spoken in some time. "Fiona?...Hey Fiona are you okay..?" Van saw Fiona start to fall back. he got up and ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "FIONA! FIONA!" He yelled trying to get her to wake up. Tagg raced over to see what was happing.

"Van what is the matter?"

"She has fainted..." He said checking Fiona's pulse and lying her down.

"What made her do that?"

"Don't know... But what ever it was we will just have to wait..." He said sharping his dagger and preparing for any trouble that might come his way...

AN The-eth Gruntyeth Thateth Goeths Beepeth ð Moshieth wanteth Cookieeth sayeth unto ye readereths: all right people! There is chapter five. I hope you liked it and I will try to get chapter 6 up soon like always keep up the great reviews and remember I will

always take ideas!

Oh and before I forget... reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! if you do not then Ieth theeth Gruntyeth thateth goeseth Beepeth willeth sendeth SESSHOMARU SAMA! toeth makeeth youeth revieweth...

Thanketh youeth The Gruntyeth thateth goeseth Beepeth...And Moshieth wanteth Cookieeth


End file.
